The Song of the Heart's Kiss
by Platinumfrost
Summary: Next generation, sequel to Song of the Heart's Embrace, this is instead about the children of the characters. Songfic It says the charas are HG and DM simply because SotHE was based on them please read and review!


A/N: This is the sequel to Song of the Heart's Embrace; we skip to the next generation now, however we're not saying goodbye to the first lot, that's for sure.

So, please read and review, and thanks!

Another songfic I'm afraid lol.

This song is At Your side by The Corrs

Song of The Heart's Kiss

Chapter One 

At Your Side

_When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
and you need a friend just to be around  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
and I'll pull you through, I will understand  
_

James Arthur Harry Potter sighed as he put his book down and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes. He was almost asleep when he heard a soft moan from next to him. He opened his eyes and smiled as Harriet Molly Luna Weasley smiled back at him sleepily, her blonde hair floating in wisps around her face. He reached out slowly and swept it back behind her ear, before kissing her forehead.

"Did I go to sleep?" she asked gently, shuffling to him and letting him wrap his warm arms around her.

"Yes, you did…" he smiled.

"James, I've been thinking… is it alright for us to like each other this way? I mean, we're cousins…" Harriet grumbled.

"Well, not by blood, Ginny is my mother, Ron you're father, but Ron's not biologically you're father, thanks to Uncle Draco…" James said blankly.

"So, it's alright for me to do this?" Harriet smiled cheekily as she locked lips with James, kissing him deeply.

"Oh yes," he grinned, rolling on top of her as he kissed her, his dark hair flopping down and tickling her face.

_And you know that_

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side  


Jane Narcissa Malfoy helped her mother put up the new curtains, giggling as her mother cursed under her breath.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Jane," Hermione grumbled, however a twinkle of humour shone from the chocolate brown irises.

"Yes, mother…" Jane said, yawning slightly.

"Jane, darling?" Hermione began a look of concern on her beautiful face. "May I ask why you seem to be avoiding poor Sirius?"

"I am not!" Jane said stubbornly, her father's trait showing through.

"Yes, you are," Hermione said.

Jane knew she couldn't keep a lie from her mother, Hermione Jane Malfoy was not one to ever be messed with, and she hated lies more than dirt.

"I think I may have a little crush… just a little one… on Sirius!" Jane sighed, thinking of the second eldest Potter, which made her blush.

"I think it's more than a little one, Jane, to make you avoid him like this!" Hermione said, pointing her wand at the drapes in order to straighten them.

"I…" Jane couldn't finish it, because she was aware that someone was standing in the doorway.

Jane turned around and her brown eyes expanded in fear as she saw Sirius Harry James Arthur Weasley looking at her through his green eyes, looking through the dark-rimmed glasses with seriousness.

"Excuse me, Aunt Hermione?" Sirius said and Jane turned away, blushing.

"Oh! I didn't see you there, Sirius!" Hermione smiled, greeting her godson with a warm hug.

"Can I speak with Jane… alone?" Sirius said, his eyes begging.

"Yes, of course, I'll just leave you two alone…" Hermione smiled, walking out of the room neither slowly nor quickly.

Jane nervously looked at the drapes, as if thinking about them. Sirius watched her for a moment, her silken blonde hair flowing down her back.

"Jane…" he began and she slowly turned around, smiling nervously.

"Yes, Sirius?" she said, though her throat felt coarse and dry.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" asked Sirius, his face serious.

"I… I… have no excuse," Jane sighed, hanging her head.

"You do," whispered Sirius, walking to her.

Sirius lifted her chin and met her brown eyes with his emerald, searching through them. Jane nervously looked into his, noticing just how freckly he really was for the first time. He leant closer, their foreheads touched. He pulled her close to him, one hand placed deliberately at the base of her back, meaning he could pull her hips to his. His other hand still held her chin, yet gently. He slowly placed his lips to hers, kissing her warmly, before pulling away, making Jane blush.

"Come on, Slytherins do not blush!" he laughed and she giggled, throwing herself into him, letting him hug her back warmly.

"Okay, so I did have an excuse, but it's no longer relevant!" she whispered into her ear and he laughed openly.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" a loud voice echoed.

They parted quickly; knowing all too well that you didn't get on the bad side of Draco Malfoy if you could help it.

"Oh!" Jane gasped and he ignored it.

"Can I have your permission to date your daughter?" Sirius asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"Are you kidding me? You're Harry's kid! Any kid of Harry's is _more_ than welcome to date one of mine, especially my godson!" laughed Draco; hardly believing Sirius thought he had to ask.

"Thanks, Uncle," Sirius smiled, putting his arm around Jane's waist.

"When did you come in, dad?" Jane cautiously questioned.

"I was watching the whole time!" he smirked, sitting on the sofa, picking up a book. "You two really are cute!"

"Thank you?" Jane said, before giving Sirius a look that suggested she wished to get out of there.

_If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
If you make mistakes (make mistakes)  
You can't let me down (let me down)  
I will still believe (still believe)  
I will turn around  
_

"Luke!" a voice shouted, making him jump out of his seat. "Luke!"

Lucius Paul Malfoy knew that voice to belong to one certain redhead, although she sounded like she was in danger. He ran out of his room and across the landing, only having to do a double take as he passed his sister's room.

"That is gross!" he spat, making Jane and Sirius part, both looking guilty.

"Luke!" the redhead called and he made his way again to the sound.

He turned the corner and there she was, strawberry-blonde hair swept into a loose bun, her brown eyes melting through his. She sat on the high window ledge, the light glowing around her, making her hair look golden.

"Luke!" she grinned, smiling warmly, indicating she couldn't get down.

Molly Luna Weasley smiled down at Luke, his silver eyes hypnotic to the eye. He approached her, shaking his head, holding out his arms. She sat on the edge and jumped, only to be caught by Luke's experienced grip. He held her for a moment as she hugged him, before putting her down and lacing his hand in hers.

"Which brother did the honours this time, Molly?" Luke asked, as they made their way down the stairs.

"It wasn't any of my brothers… it was Remus!" she grumbled and Luke stopped walking.

"Are you sure? That's not like Remus at all!" Luke sighed, making their way into the kitchen where Ginny and Luna were cleaning and cooking.

"Hello!" said Luna.

Molly released her hand from Luke's, much to his annoyance, and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"Mum, you'll never guess what!"

"What?" Luna asked kindly.

"Remus put me on the windowsill!" she grumbled.

Ginny turned around, her face red with anger.

"REMUS!" she yelled at the top of her voice, and Harry came in, slightly shocked, unaware as to why his wife was shouting.

_And you know that_

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side

Hermione sat back into Draco's arms feeling glad he was embracing her. He kissed her cheek gently and then carried on with his book as she read hers. Harry came in, nodded to them and sat down opposite them, making them put their books down.

"I was just told that my Sirius has asked to date your Jane…" Harry smiled.

"It's brilliant, isn't it?" smiled Hermione, although she noticed some hesitation to celebrate on Harry's part.

"What's up, Potter, you don't seem _that_ thrilled…" Draco sighed, putting his book away as if to really say he was now listening.

"I'm just a bit worried for Jane, that's all, she's a brilliant, wonderful kid… and you know my Sirius… well he likes his ladies, let's put it like that!" Harry laughed nervously, looking at Hermione with big green eyes.

"You should have seen them…" Draco said, Harry's head snapping to look at him, almost in surprise, "the way they looked at each other… it was, well, he had a look in his eye, really, really hungry, but the kind of hungry I see in your eyes whenever you look at Ginny…"

"That's it, we're breaking this off!" exclaimed Hermione, standing up abruptly, only to have Draco pull her back down.

"Why are you worried all of a sudden?" asked Draco, stroking her hair to calm her down.

"All Harry ever thinks about is sex, and I'm _not_ letting Sirius dirty my daughter," growled Hermione, only to have someone laugh from the door.

They turned and saw Sirius in the doorway, his arm tightly wrapped around Jane's waist protectively. Hermione blushed slightly, cautiously sitting down.

"Don't worry, Aunt 'Mione, we've already done it…" Sirius smiled and Jane shrieked, slapping his arm.

"You needn't tell her!" Jane grumbled and Draco frowned; yet, Harry winked at Sirius, before his face turned pale as Hermione shot daggers at him with her eyes.

_I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side  
You know that_

I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm right there  
I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you  
(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry

Fred and George Weasley made their way to their cousin's room, knocking lightly on Remus's door.

"Coming!" shouted a lazy voice and Remus answered topless, his black hair tangled over his blue eyes.

"Not still in bed are we, Remus Potter?" laughed Fred.

"Not unless there's someone in there you didn't tell us about…" George smirked, swinging his head round the door before forcing his way in.

"Sure, come on in, and don't you dare look at me that way, Fred, I'm not gay!" Remus grumbled.

"But Fred is," smirked George, his Slytherin routes kicking in.

"Stop reminding me," grumbled Remus, stifling a yawn.

"Why? Does my sexuality offend you?" Fred said, crossing his legs and speaking slightly oddly to put emphasis on how queer he could be.

"Only when you hit on me…" Remus laughed nervously.

_I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm at your side_

The parents sat around the fire, the older children sitting nearby, and the younger ones in bed. Jane, Sirius, James, and Harriet were laughing over some rude joke Sirius had just made. Hermes and Rubeus were playing wizard chess in the corner.  
"Hermes!" Ron called to his son and his son looked up in shock.  
"What is it dad?" he smiled warmly, flicking his strawberry-blonde hair back.  
"Bed, you have school tomorrow…" Luna smiled, receiving a scowl in return.  
"You too, Rubeus…" said Harry gently, stroking Ginny's hair gently.  
"Do we really have to?" moaned Rubeus and Sirius looked up from his discussion.  
"We'll be going off to bed soon too, Rube, don't worry, tomorrow's a big day for us all!" Sirius called to his younger brother, who growled, but left the room anyway.

_I'll be right there for you  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
I'm right at your side_

"Hey… Hermes?" Rubeus asked as they walked into their room.  
"What is it?" Hermes smiled, pulling his shirt up.  
"Aren't you a bit frightened about going back?" Rubeus sighed, his eyes glittering.  
"What about?" Hermes sighed, sitting down next to Rubeus.  
"Things changed this summer, right? Well, what if people find out and don't like that?" Rubeus sighed.  
"Stuff them, I don't regret it, if that's what you're thinking…"  
"No! Not at all!" Rubeus exclaimed, then looked down. "I don't want our parents _finding out_, I want to be the one to tell them…"  
"Don't worry, okay?"  
"I'll try not to…"

A/N: well there it is… sorry if it's a bit too long, the next chap is when they arrive at Hogwarts, so enjoy and please review as always.

Ellie

xxxx


End file.
